


Maybe not

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, maybe i'll expand it in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Hux's thoughts after he got to know about Phasma's death - it's more a writing exercise than an actual fic.Inspired by the blurry memory of this strip https://www.deviantart.com/ea-stull/art/Star-Wars-Remains-722560884I may expand it in the future by writing POVs of Phasma (before her death) and Kylo.The Polish original is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926526





	Maybe not

Maybe she did not die?...

Hux tried to create the emptiness

\-- no, not the emptiness, he tries to create a tight cloud of totally dispssionate thoughts about some neutral concepts, about some third-rate acoustic stimulus, about the disgusting color of the wall behind the stormtrooper, who --

in his head, so he wouldn't be able to hear the stomtrooper informing him about the collecting of Phasma's remains ("if it still qualifies to be called remains, Sir") and asking him, what's his decision, when it comes to the burial ("if you think we should do it, Sir").

\-- maybe not burial, but disposal, so he would pretend that she never exi --

\-- why does he even think like that?! --

\-- logic, simple logic, no emotions, no strange thoughts, logic, let's --

"Sir?"

Hux gave an order, and after that he commended to inform Ren about the situation

\-- Ren!!! --

\-- Ren, the guy whom she treated in a probably more generous way than she treated Hux, what did she see in him, did she see anything in him, did she see anything in any of them two, in anyone --

he needs to know about it as well.


End file.
